Circuits in which appreciable amounts of current are switched are often susceptible to ringing due to parasitic inductance and capacitance present in the circuit. An example of such a circuit is a switched capacitor DC/DC converter. The parasitic inductance and capacitance, primarily at the output of the DC/DC converter, in combination with the switching elements, act as an oscillatory circuit which is excited to oscillate when stimulated by a sudden change in the current therethrough. The frequency and amplitude of the oscillation will depend on the amplitude and transition time of the current change and the parameters of the parasitic elements.